1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of closure devices, and to the particular field of closure devices for balloons.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nearly everyone has had the experience of having a balloon deflate, sometimes nearly before their eyes. While this is usually not at all disturbing, it can be unnerving for small children. This problem often occurs if a balloon has not been fully sealed. The gas pressure inside the balloon quickly forces gas out of the balloon, usually through the neck of the balloon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can fully seal an inflated balloon.
While the art contains devices intended to seal balloons, many of these devices are cumbersome to use and thus not easily used by young children. Thus, if a youngster has a balloon that has become deflated that youngster may not be able to re-inflate the balloon. In essence, the balloon will be lost to that youngster. Even if re-inflation means merely using lung power to drive air into the balloon, if the youngster does not have sufficient manual dexterity to tie the neck of the balloon, the balloon will be lost to the youngster.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which does not require a great deal of manual dexterity to close off a filled balloon.
Still further, if there is an occasion that includes a multiplicity of balloons, one or more people may be inundated with filling and/or re-filling balloons. If balloon filling and/or re-filling is cumbersome, this task may become onerous, and possibly overwhelming. Accordingly, many balloons may not be filled, while many more may not be re-filled.
In some cases, a person charged with the duty of filling and/or re-filling balloons has their manual dexterity impaired. Often tying off filled balloons requires more manual dexterity than the person possesses. An instance of this is when such a person is a young child at a party.
Thus, there is a need for a device which makes filing or re-filling a balloon as expeditious as possible.
While the art contains devices intended to assist tying off a balloon, most of these devices require a fairly high degree of manual dexterity. As can be understood from the foregoing, a requirement of a high degree of manual dexterity may prevent some people, such as young children, from performing the task of filling and/or re-filling a balloon.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for tying off a filled balloon which does not require a great deal of manual dexterity.
Still further, many known devices used to close a filled balloon are separate entities from the balloons. That is, a special balloon filling and tying device is provided separate from the supply of balloons. While effective, these devices, also, have drawbacks. For example, the device must be obtained separately from the balloons which adds another step that must be carried out by a person planning a party or the like. Still further, the device may be lost or not delivered to a party site, which makes the device useless. Still further, a separate device is simply another element that must be learned. While these drawbacks may not sound onerous, they can be if the person in charge of balloons is a young child.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for tying filled balloons that is unitary with a balloon.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device that permits a person to expeditiously tie off a filled balloon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that can fully seal an inflated balloon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which does not require a great deal of manual dexterity to close off a filled balloon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which makes filing or re-filling a balloon as expeditious as possible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for tying filled balloons that is unitary with a balloon.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a balloon closure device that is one-piece with the balloon body and is easily manipulated to close or re-close the balloon. The device includes a snap action element that is one-piece with the balloon so the device is easily snapped closed to close the balloon. Another form of the device includes a closure strap that is also one-piece with the balloon.